ExFactor
by mountzion
Summary: Ahhhh High School, that one Teacher that everyone wanted but only one student the teacher took an interest in. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a test, seeing as though it is my first attempt in this fandom. I'm not too sure where this will go or even if it will continue..so yeah.. And I apologise in advance if there are any spelling or grammatical errors.

* * *

><p><em>Drawn together by a force far greater than desire<em>

_If only they could see_

A young twenty-three year old Maura Isles was nervous she had already finish college far ahead, years in fact, from the peers that were the same age as her. She generally would have declined an offer to teach at a high school, let alone living people, even more so, hormone engrossed teenagers but there was an exception. It would look brilliant on her already successful resume. She did slightly feel guilty that she had only taken the role as the Biology teacher for those purposes. But she saw the challenge and welcomed it. That challenge being that she would have to interact with the students and her colleagues terrified her. She preferred to work alone and most often did, she disliked being partnered in high school and in college. Finding the answers were a journey she enjoyed, alone.

She sighed at her new desk. The Principle Victor Hamilton had welcomed her warmly earlier that morning. He showed her around the very public and most basic school she had ever seen. She asked questions about the curriculum and what the school's expectations were. His answer somewhat stunned her when he said _'Only care when you see they care'_. As in _'they'_ she assumed he meant the students. She did not know how to reply having not seen a teacher so dispassionate about their students. She had remained quiet for the rest of the tour until he showed her, her class room. When they took a step in class he informed her that because it was her first year, that they only had room for her to teach seniors. There were only two classes a day and she was free in between with that the over-weight Principle left.

She opened her brief case and retrieved her lesson plan. The classes were scheduled for fifty minutes and so was her lesson plan. Because it was the first day her lesson plan covered what they would be studying for the semester, how the students would be graded, and the excursions they would be going on. She wanted each student to know and familiarise themselves with what was coming up next.

She put the lesson plan down on her desk and stood to write on the whiteboard. She had gotten half way through the beginning of the lesson plan when she stopped to check the time on her designer Bvlgari watch, 8:15. That meant she had another fifteen minutes to try and calm her nerves before the first lot of her students arrive.

* * *

><p>Jane in typical Rizzoli fashion was running late. First day of school and she slept in! She didn't mean to, things just had been so hectic during the summer and it caught up with her the night before. But with her mother believe that? NO! She just thought Jane was being a dumb arse when she said she didn't hear her alarm go off. So in the end Jane just washed, changed into anything she could find lying on her bedroom floor and raced out to her car with barely a goodbye to her mother.<p>

In her car, she sped to school hoping that no cops were going to catch her. It was the last thing her mother needed. Grinning when she turned a corner and saw the school she sped up even faster. She couldn't be late, wise ass Bateman would have her ass if she was ever late to any of his Bio classes this year. So screeching to a stop and quickly pulling into a car park, Jane was out of the car before she had even had the chance to pull the hand brake up. With a book in her hand she ran towards the science department, hoping there were still kids entering the class room and she could just blend in.

But there was no luck by the time she got to Bateman's class room. Without thinking she burst into the room, apologized quickly without even looking at the geriatric teacher and headed toward the back of the classroom. She stopped halfway when she heard a woman's voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

Jane turned around as saw a young, hot teacher standing in Bateman's place. She let her gaze wonder from some serious fuck me heels, up long wondrous legs, to a black low cut dress and settle on confused hazel green eyes. This, this teacher was more than hot, she was beautiful, with long honey blonde curls and an angelic almost complexion. This was going to be, fun. Jane half smirked and cleared her throat.

"I said I'm sorry I'm late." Jane husked out.

The teacher nodded trying to look away. "Don't make it a habit."

But Jane held her eyes. "I'll try not to."

Once Jane got to the back of the class and sat down next to her best mate Barry, she couldn't take her eyes of the new teacher. She was a stunner. Jane may have only been seventeen but she what she wanted when it came to her sexuality. Of course she had experimented with guys and girls, just not at the same time and she made her mind up that she preferred girls to guys. There was something more rewarding in hearing a girl moan and groan, then to only get a couple of grunts out of a guy. She didn't pride herself in having a little experience with both sexes nor did she consider herself to be a slut. Between her and her best mate Barry they were just young, kinda dumb off the field and full of cum. Weird as it was because Barry was a guy, he always looked at Jane as one of the boys, his bro, the one he called when he wanted advice on girls and shit. Oh there were rumours around the school that Jane and Barry were fuck buddies, most of the time they just ignored it but then when it got too much Jane wasn't shy to beat the living crap out of anyone who had the balls to tease her to her face.

The new teacher had her head down, slightly bending over her desk calling and ticking names off the role. Jane almost forgot that she was in Bio and tried to lean back in her chair enjoying the gorgeous view of the honey blonde's rack , luckily she did remember when she leant back and felt no backing of a chair. Luckily she did look down and remembered that she was of course sitting on stool at a bench. It would have been really embarrassing if she fell down in front of the class, more so the new teacher.

"Jane Rizzoli?"

Jane was still daydreaming until her best mate Barry nudged her.

"Jane Rizzoli?"

"Huh?" Jane glanced at Barry and when he nodded forward Jane saw the teacher. "Oh yeah I'm here."

"You are Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yes."

They held eyes again briefly before the teacher went on further down the list. Eventually when she had finished she looked back up at the class and addressed them.

"My name is Miss Isles." Maura began. "Last semester Mr Bateman decided to retire as a teacher, and he is travelling somewhere around Northern Europe at the moment."

Maura blinked when the students cheered and high fived each other. She paused as they settled back down.

"And now I am your new teacher."

"Well aren't we lucky." Came a remark form somewhere in the back of the classroom.

Ignoring it Maura reached for her lesson plan. "This semester we are going to study Evolution."

There were a few groans form the students.

"Are there any questions?"

A male student, with dark shoulder length greasy hair and a bad case of acne raised his hand. Maura already memorised the student's names and this particular student was Jarred Hayes.

"Yes?"

"Since evolution is a large subject is it possible that I join the other senior class in the afternoon?" He asked politely. "Its senior year and I don't want a poor grade average."

"Of course, if the guidance councillor agrees to it. I see no harm." Maura smiled. She looked around that class and immediately bit the inside of her lip when she heard that voice again.

"I need the extra lesson as well Miss." Jane said loud enough for the teacher to hear. Barry turned and gave her a questioning look.

"I need it." Jane hissed at him.

"Oh I bet you do." He hissed back before Jane looked at the teacher.

"Then you may." Maura relented.

"Thank you."

Maura snapped her attention back to the rest of the class and proceeded with the rest of the lesson without so much of a glance at Jane Rizzoli. And before she knew the bell had rung and the students were leaving. She sat at her desk jotting notes down as they filed out of her class when she heard Barry Frost talking to Jane.

"Where were you all summer?"

"Long story Baz, but I'll put it this way, I have to help Ma out now."

"What happened?"

"I tell you after hockey training. But I'll warn you now, you better not tell another soul."

Maura frowned down at her notepad. She never eavesdropped and Jane and Barry weren't talking quietly, she concluded. So she had no need to feel that she was listening to something that was no concern of hers'. She bit her lip. She really couldn't wait for the next class in the afternoon to be over so that she could get home and analyse what had happened between her and this student.

* * *

><p>Later that night perched on her black leather sofa with a glass of vintage pinot noir Maura's mind kept drawing back to Jane Rizzoli. The way the brunette stood in her ripped faded jeans and black plain t-shirt looking at her with those dark eyes. The way the lighting in the classroom accentuated the olive of her skin tone. The way Maura felt the slight tremble in her knees at the huskiness of Jane's drawl. Quietly almost as if the documentary she was watching had crowded her living room, Maura came to the conclusion that she was attracted to her student, on her first day none the less!<p>

She wouldn't do anything about the attraction, she couldn't. It would be very detrimental not only to her career but also to her reputation and that of her families. Her fascination with Jane Rizzoli would have to be left as that, a small fantasy that she would indulge in when she was in the privacy of her own home.

And for the first few weeks at school her fascination was kept at bay. She would enjoy the small moments they would have in both her classes. Jane possessed everything Maura did not, she was filled with humour, sarcastic at times, tough and above all sanguine and choleric where as she herself was very melancholic. There was one morning where she was walking in the hall way and saw Jane walking toward her. Her mind was reeling at the physical mechanics as to how Jane swaggered. From the use in the muscles of her feet to the balance and timing it took to achieve such an alluring step. Caught in her own thoughts she gasped when she bumped into Jane, knocking her briefcase to the floor. Maura muttered her apology and bent to collect the contents that spilled out of her case. _'No need to apologize Miss, we all fantasize.'_ Jane gave her a sideway grin as if she knew what Maura was thinking. The honey blonde couldn't help but blush at how true the statement was.

As a student Jane had massive potential, Maura didn't really understand why Jane opted to take the second Bio class because she really didn't need it. Somehow Maura felt as though she were not Jane's teacher. Of course she would give the lessons, ask and answer question to and from her class, she would do everything that was required by a teacher. But she did not need to with Jane. And it was becoming obvious to the other students that Maura favoured Jane. An unusual relationship formed between a woman who would blab out facts whether blunt or not when she was nervous and a teenage girl who was feared, even by boys. It was confusing for Maura but fascinating at the same time. After grading Jane's first assignment Maura re-checked her work, she had to make sure that she was giving Jane and A+ based on Jane's work and not on her own emotions. Satisfied that Jane deserved it, Maura went to school the next day unaware of the attire she was dressed in.

When Jane didn't show up to class that morning Maura felt a little disappointed. She handed out the marked papers with a mixture of responses. There were small groans, excited squeals and nothing but silence. She continued the lesson and kept looking at the empty seat next to Barry Frost.

By the end of the lesson and as the students rushed out of her classroom, Maura asked Barry to stay behind. The young dark boy looked confused and very nervous when he came to stand in front of the teacher's desk.

"I have noticed that Jane is absent today." Maura said truly concerned.

"Yeah, miss." Barry shrugged.

Maura nodded from behind her desk.

Barry moved from foot to foot.

"But if you are concerned then don't get in contact with her Mom." Frost carried on quietly.

"Why? Wouldn't that be the logical thing to do?" Maura frowned.

"No." Barry shook his head. "It's the last thing she needs right now, but all I can say is that Jane has responsibilities that she has to take care of."

"And it is allowed to interrupt her education?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

"At this point, yeah it is." Frost moved un comfortably. "Look miss, I gotta go. Don't worry about Jane, I'm sure she's all good."

* * *

><p>In the afternoon lesson for Bio Maura was surprised to walk into her class and see Jane standing at the window with her hands on her hips. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the younger woman. Jane wore navy blue track shorts and a white singlet. It revealed two things, her long muscled limbs and an interesting tattoo on the base of her neck. Again in the many times she had had moments with Jane, she bit the inside of her lip.<p>

As if sensing another person in the room Jane turned around. She swallowed when she saw Miss Isles wearing those fuck me heels again with the same fuck me dress she wore on the first day. And by God, Jane swore silently that she would have her. One day.

"J..Jane." Maura began.

Jane broke the eye contact and looked away. "Baz said that you were asking for me?"

"Yes." Maura admitted. A slight blush graced her features. "He told me that you were taking care of your responsibilities."

At that Jane looked at Miss Isles sharply.

"I was." Jane admitted. "But now I'm here."

"Responsibilities taken care of then?" Maura moved forward to her desk. She neatly placed her brief case on her desk and began to extract the materials she needed.

"Yes." Jane husked out. "You didn't get in contact with my mother did you?"

"I was advised not to." Maura looked up. "So I didn't."

Jane nodded. "Thanks Miss, you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Just don't miss any more of my classes." Maura warned. She grabbed the papers that she needed and made her way over to Jane. She didn't know how tall Jane was until she stood in front of the brunette. She looked up into those dark eyes, held out Jane's assignment and breathed out, "Or you could risk your grade."

Jane ripped her eyes away from her teacher and reached for the papers. She looked down and saw a big red A+ on the top right hand corner. What happened next was something neither woman was expecting, especially Maura.

Jane's free hand snuck around the small of Maura's waist causing the honey blonde to gasp as Jane pulled her into a hug. As quickly as they had been touching the contact was quickly broken. Maura longed to reach out and guide Jane's arms around her waist again. Instead she settled at looking up at Jane's lips and then at her dark eyes.

"Thanks Miss." Jane whispered.

"Maura."

"Sorry?"

"My name is Maura." The honey blonde licked her lips. "Call me Maura."

"Will do." Jane felt as though she was fast becoming stuck in a trance looking down into Maura's eyes. Being close to her wasn't doing any good either, Maura smelt alluring and expensive. She was just standing there in front of her and all Jane would have to do is step forward and kiss her. She wanted to, she even knew Maura wanted it as well.

"Mydriasis." Maura breathed looking up at Jane.

"Huh?" Jane frowned

"Mydriasis, the dilation of the pupils." Maura's tone changed instantly to something similar to a robot. "Usually it is in the dark when the pupil dilates and constricts in the light. Other causes could be the consumption of illicit drugs or caused under parasympathetic or sympathetic situations. You have released too much oxytocin."

"Oxytocin." Jane murmured back. Strangely if anyone else had spoken to her like that she would have decked them. But with Miss Isl-Maura it made the young brunette even more intrigued with the teacher. She smirked when the teacher stepped back as if she had over stepped the invisible boundary. "From what I can tell there is ample lighting in here and you just gave me an A+ for my assignment so we aren't in a sympathetic situation. I haven't taken any drugs either, so it must be a very _parasympathetic situation_."

Maura heaved in a deep breath as Jane spoke. She was a person that did not like being social, she found it difficult to communicate with others. Even at high school, college and now even with her own colleagues. Whenever she was nervous she would blurt facts and people would either throw a '_are you on this planet'_ look or would just walk away. She had accepted she was different and this time chose to deliberately rave on about Jane's mydriasis in the hopes that the younger brunette would walk away. And how wrong was she. Jane was flirting with her and the teenager knew it.

"Perhaps." She squeaked clearly flustered.

_Oh you so want me_, Jane thought. She grinned again and when she saw the teacher try to conceal a shudder her grin turned into a cocky smirk. She rolled her assignment with her hands turning the A+ paper into a cylinder and continued to smirk when she knew Maura was watching her muscles flex.

Their little moment was interrupted when the other students began to enter the classroom and invade their privacy. Maura was relieved she felt that if she was left alone with Jane, she would have told the lanky teenager that she was sexually attracted to her. This year was going to be difficult if she was going to be in the presence of Jane Rizzoli.


	2. Choice of the chosen

Ex-Factor

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I ended up re-writing this chapter three times. So hopefully third time lucky. Enjoy or not. And I do apologise if there are any spelling or grammatical errors in advance.

* * *

><p>Jane sat alone on the roof of her parent's house. So much shit had gone down in the past couple of weeks and it was like her life had been turned upside down and thrown in the pocket of where Joey Grant kept his snotty tissues. Her father had left their mother during the summer. So Jane got herself waist deep helping her mother out financially without her mother actually knowing. She had two younger brothers, thankfully Frankie looked up to her and wasn't a little pain in the ass for their mother. Tommy on the other hand was a different kettle of fish. Jane couldn't recall how many times she had taken Tommy for a '<em>drive'<em> during the summer. Their Ma would ask how Tommy always came home with either a black eye, swollen lip or limping whenever Jane would take him out for a drive. Tommy would always say that their play fighting got a little too out of control. She was a hard sister, but she had to be. Her father never gave her a choice.

She reached for another beer bottle. Her mother Angela nor did her brothers know that big Frank Rizzoli left his prized beer still chilled in the fridge in his shed. From the moment he left them, Angela nor her brothers ever went near it. She twisted the cap and took a long hard gulp. She now marched to the motto _'if he can't fucking help my mother out, then everything he left is mine.'_ She hated her father. Really hated him. She didn't really care if he fell out of love with her mother, no she didn't hate him for that. She hated him for leaving his responsibility to her. She remembered that dreadful night she could hear her parents arguing.

Jane had made Frankie and Tommy stay in their rooms while she went down stairs to find her mother begging her father not to leave. Jane asked what was going on and all her father could muster up was a pathetic; "Janie, be a good girl and help your Ma with the boys."

Jane got angry. She had never seen her mother so distraught and her father so careless. And as he walked out of the house and toward his truck, Jane followed him.

"So that's it. Not even gonna tell us why you're leaving?" Jane yelled from the porch more so because her mother's sobs were echoing through her.

"Just be a good girl Janie and help with the boys."

"Why? You're their father!"

"Just be a good girl."

"Well, if that's the case then, fuck off!"

"Janie!"

"FUCK OFF!"

And he did. He left without as much as a backward glance at Jane flipping him the bird on the porch.

A lone tear trickled down her cheek Jane quickly wiped it away. She never allowed herself to cry over that. She rarely spoke about it to anyone. Frost had only just found out when school started back. Her brothers just thought that their father was away working and would be for a while. Jane couldn't blame her mother for not having the heart to tell them.

Other than Frost she never really had any other friends. Of course there were Bird and Possum, they were the only two girls Jane would associate with and would probably call friends. They of course had proper names, Bernadette and Phillipa but they earned their nicknames on the hockey turf for a reason. Bird and Possum were Jane's co-vice captains. And being the captain herself she had to form some sort of a relationship with the two girls. But even as the three teenagers made an impeccable trio of attack on the turf, no one would ever bet to see the Tough Jane Rizzoli associating with anyone but Barry Frost. Bird and Possum were her team mates, the girls she joked around with and yeah may have had a few hot and heavy moments with Bird on a hockey trip. But point was, Barry was her best friend, her brother, the only one that really knew her.

She took another long gulp and then leant forward wrapping her arms around her knees. She sat for the next half hour just thinking. She checked her watched and realised she was going to be late for her job and she practically leaped off the roof of their house.

She was doing something that her mother would have a heart attack over if she ever found out. But in Jane's eye's, after the first two weeks when her father left and she saw her mother in tears with the utility and mortgage payments, Jane decided she had to do something to help. Angela was a proud woman and Jane knew she would freak out if she had a job. Jane as the eldest, had to set the example for her younger brother's and that was to stay at school, do well and get a hockey scholarship or something. So far, those plans were sort of still together. She just had to shuffle school and hockey around this thing she called a job.

()

In her car she weaved her way to the darker side of Boston. She parked outside a red brick two story building and grabbed her duffle bag. Mad dashing on the pavement she passed a few ladies working on the corner who whistled at her. She barely heard them as she came to a halt outside a well secured run down building.

"He's waiting for you Rizzoli." The tower of a guard by the nick name of Twinkle –Toes said warningly.

Jane retorted as she pushed pass Twinkle-Toes. "It's pretty good for Doyle that I came at all."

* * *

><p>It was halfway through the semester and Maura was finding it more difficult each day she was at Boston High School. Maura found herself wanting to be around the young brunette all the time. She had become use to Jane showing up late to her classes and never bothered to ask the young brunette any questions until one morning the teenager limped in with a pair of aviators on.<p>

The students had just settled down and Maura had already called the roll and was in the middle of going through an essay on the Principle of Population by Thomas Robert Malthus, when the young Italian walked in. The honey blonde paused and with her students she watched Jane limp toward the back of the glass with her black aviators still covering her eyes. _They really did suit her_, Maura inwardly shrugged her thoughts aside and began to speak again.

"So Charles Darwin's theory of Evolution by natural selection was influenced by Thomas Malthus' essay on the Principle of Population. He-

"Miss?" Jarred Hayes shot his arm to the ceiling.

"Yes, Jarred?"

"Is it awfully bright this morning?" The acne prone student asked.

"No." Maura answered

"Then why is Jane allowed her wear her glasses in class?"

Maura looked from Jarred to the back of the class. "Please take your glasses off Jane."

Jane groaned. "Do I have to Miss?"

"Yes" Jarred answered

"Was I asking you Rafriki?" Jane bit out.

"Doesn't matter Rizzoli, you still have to take them off." He smirked.

"I'll take your face off and re-arrange too, ya want that?" Jane deadpanned.

Clearly scared Jarred turned around back to the whiteboard and hung his head low.

"That's what I thought."

"Jane"

Through her glasses she looked up at Maura. The teacher looked pretty that morning. Her loose honey blonde curls hanging loose. She wore a blue frilly looking top and jeans that made her ass look almost eatable, but it suited the Teacher. The outfit along with the black heels she was wearing made her look human, of course all the teachers in Boston High were human, Jane knew that, but Maura in that moment just looked all woman, without being the teacher that she was.

"Yes, Miss."

"Please take your glasses off."

Jane sighed. _Moment ruined_

Maura bit the inside of her cheek when Jane removed the aviators and revealed the periorbital hematoma she had been hiding. She regretted making the young Italian take the aviators off. The students went into a frenzy. Questions were getting fired at Jane. Who done it? Was she gang bashed? Was she jumped? Maura frowned at that, how could one be jumped? she mused. But Maura was not prepared for Jarred Hayes to say what he did.

"Guess someone got one up on you Rizzoli." He smirked. "Goes to show even the Great aren't the invincible!"

Maura didn't hear what Jane had said but she knew from the stance Jane took when she kicked her stool away and leaned both her hands over the table. The dead set glare her eyes were enough to scare Maura and what the young brunette said definitely made Jarred visibly shiver.

"Class, please settle down." Maura called out firmly. Surprisingly they all listened to her and she picked up her lesson where Jarred had ended it.

Jane didn't really pay too much attention, her mind was elsewhere. Every now and then Frost would lean over and ask if she were alright.

"I'm all good bro." She answered

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you got paid though?" Frost whispered. "Cause if not, I have some dosh stashed that I can loan you. I just wanna help out."

"I got paid." Jane whispered back. "And save your money, so that when you finally pick your balls up and ask Jennifer Howard out for date you can take her somewhere fancy. Cause straight up bro, she has high maintenance written all over her."

Frost laughed. "She does eh."

They quietened down when Maura shot Jane a look. Jane wanted to smirk at the teacher but she decided not to. Maura looked bothered after Jane took her glasses off so Jane didn't wanna piss her favourite teacher off.

By the end of the lesson and as the students were packing up to leave, Maura murmured. "Please remain after class Jane."

Maura leaned her behind on the front of her desk. She watched the students leave and waited for Jane and Barry to approach and when they did, Barry did not leave Jane's side.

"I'm fine Baz, carry on." Jane murmured.

"You sure?"

Jane nodded. "What's the worst that could happen? I already have a black eye." She joked.

Barry smiled and then walked out of the class leaving Jane standing in front of Maura.

"What happened?" Maura asked clearly concerned.

"Just got into a fight." Jane shrugged.

Maura eyed Jane warily.

"It's nothing really."

"You should try and keep an ice pack on it regularly to reduce the swelling."

"Yes Doctor." Jane muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, you knew?" Maura asked clearly missing Jane's sarcasm as always.

"Knew what?"

"That I'm a Doctor."

Jane frowned. "Really?"

"Yes, well actually a Forensic Pathology was my chosen field." Maura corrected herself.

"Then shouldn't I have to die before you examine me?" Jane joked.

"In terms in what my chosen field is, then yes." Maura answered unaware of the joke. "But I do know how to help the living."

Jane shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans and leant back on the high tables. "You really are a doctor?"

"Qualified yes." Maura nodded. "I have just finished my one year doing the forensic pathology fellowship."

"Shit, learn something new every day."

"Language Jane." Maura chastised.

"Sorry." Jane shrugged.

"So are you going to be getting into any more fights?" Maura asked.

"Probably." Jane answered honestly.

"Is it too difficult for you to walk away?" Maura asked.

"Yes it is."

"You find no comfort in not getting hurt or not harming others?"

Jane sighed. "Look, there's more to it Maura."

The honey blonde blinked back, it was the first time Jane had said her name.

"I can't just walk away and I'm prepared to live with the consequences of whatever happens." Jane wasn't only talking about her shiner. "Please drop it."

Reluctantly Maura dropped it but that didn't stop her from saying, "If you ever need anything , especially help with your injuries than." The doctor turned around and began to scribble something down on her notepad. She turned to the teenager after she tore the paper off and handed it to Jane. "This is my address and phone number, I'm sure your mother would not like to be called by a hospital about your injuries."

Jane took the paper and eyed Maura. "You shouldn't have to feel obligated."

"In all honesty, I never looked at it as if it were an obligation." Maura spoke more gently.

Jane shoved her hand in her pocket to stop herself from reaching out and touching the teacher. "Thank you anyway Maura." Jane husked out.

They spent a few moments just looking at each other. Jane challenged Maura with her eyes. She wanted the teacher. But there wasn't a dude in the school that didn't want Miss Isles. The football guys would always talk about how hot the Bio teacher was. There was even a bet, Jane heard, to see if the quarter back Nick Willis could nail Miss Isles by the end of the year. There were even rumours that the football coach fart arse Benjamin was interested in her teacher. Jane wondered what those guys would do and think once they actually spoke to Miss Isles. She giggled inwardly, they would probably call her a freak.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me." Maura stared into those dark eyes.

_This is getting to be too much_. Jane nodded "I gotta go."

* * *

><p>BTW I'm not American so sorry if the slang is off. And Happy Easter hope the bunnies are nice to you :)<p> 


End file.
